Le jour d'après
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Bobby cherche un peu de réconfort, et n'en trouve pas vraiment. Spoilers pour la fin de la saison 3.


Note: _Cela va probablement devenir un rendez-vous régulier... Voici un nouveau one shot que j'ai écrit en anglais pour le "John, Bobby, and Castiel Comment Fic Meme" sur spngenlove. Il répond au défi suivant (je traduis): "Bobby, après la mort de Dean, faisant face au chagrin et à Sam."_

Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient._

Bobby but une gorgée de whisky et se passa une main sur le visage avec lassitude. Il était fatigué, si fatigué, envahi par un épuisement si total qu'il était plus que physique, mais le touchait au plus profond de son âme.

Il y avait un an, il avait trouvé Dean agenouillé dans la boue à Cold Oak. Il berçait son frère mort dans ses bras, lui murmurait des mots de réconfort sans queues ni têtes, des mots que Sam ne pouvait plus entendre. Bobby s'était dit que les choses allaient mal, à l'époque. Putain, ce qu'il avait pu être naïf.

Il y avait trente-six heures, il avait trouvé Sam debout dans un salon de New Harmony, Dean mort à ses pieds. La chemise et la veste de Sam étaient maculées de sang, donc il avait probablement tenu son frère dans ses bras, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, et de la morve séchait sur sa lèvre supérieure, mais il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il ne laissait pas échapper un son, et la seule chose plus terrible que ça était le corps de Dean réduit en pièces, ses yeux verts fixant le plafond sans plus rien y voir. À cet instant, Bobby avait été frappé par le sentiment terrible qu'il les avait perdus tous les deux.

Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réfléchir, il lui avait fallu prendre les choses en main, car Sam n'était absolument pas en état. Il les avait fait sortir de New Harmony, fuir la police. Il avait trouvé un endroit pour enterrer Dean, même si cela allait contre tous ses instincts de chasseur, parce Sam avait insisté, c'était les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, et Bobby n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient revenus ici ensuite, chez Bobby. Sam dormait à l'étage – enfin, peut-être pas – et pour la première depuis… tout ce qui s'était passé, Bobby avait du temps pour penser.

Et boire. Bobby ne se considérait pas comme un alcoolique, mais il gardait son lot de bouteilles chez lui, parce qu'il y avait toujours des moments dans la vie d'un chasseur où l'on avait besoin d'un peu d'alcool fort. Si maintenant n'était pas l'un de ses moments, Bobby ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Penser n'aidait pas beaucoup, alors Bobby entreprit de chercher l'oubli au fond de la bouteille. Ses pensées le ramenaient toujours vers ce qui était arrivé à Dean, vers l'endroit où se trouvait le pauvre garçon en ce moment. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par l'issue de cette histoire de pacte. Il avait toujours su, dans sa tête, qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Mais son cœur s'était stupidement raccroché à l'espoir d'un miracle de dernière minute, comme le vieil imbécile qu'il était. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ce qui allait maintenant arriver à ses garçons – car oui, il avait gagné le droit de les appeler comme ça. Sam et Dean étaient chacun prisonnier de son propre enfer, et pire que tout, dans l'incapacité de se retrouver. Bobby avait vu beaucoup de choses horribles et infiniment tristes, avait entendu parler de bien d'autres, mais tout ça lui donnait l'impression d'être tombé dans un puit sans fond où régnait le plus noir des désespoirs.

Alors il but jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le matin suivant, Sam vint le voir. Il partait, dit-il. Ses yeux étaient dépourvus de toute vie, comme si son âme lui avait été volée. Bobby en conçut de la peur, parce que Dean, lui, n'avait pas eu l'air d'être mort et de n'en avoir rien avoir à foutre, même s'il avait eu l'air d'aspirer à la mort de tout son cœur.

Bobby essaya de convaincre Sam de rester, qu'ils pourraient trouver une solution ensemble, mais il savait qu'il avait plus de chance de convaincre un loup d'adopter un bébé lapin. On ne faisait pas changer un Winchester d'avis, et Sam était bien le fils de son père, là-dessus. Le plus triste, c'était qu'il semblait voué à ressembler de plus en plus à cet enfoiré de John Winchester, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'autres choix.

Alors Bobby le laissa partir, et resta seul avec l'idée qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger les garçons qu'il aimait autant que s'ils étaient de son sang, qui avaient autrefois joués et courus dans cette même maison, heureux, pleins de vie, et s'aimant si fort.

Puis Bobby ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille.


End file.
